


Spirit of the Youth

by archicitizen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, Weishen V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Historical, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magical, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, NCT WayV interactions, Original Characters - Freeform, Spirit World, Xiaodery, henxiao, inspired by Untamed(TV Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archicitizen/pseuds/archicitizen
Summary: Xiao Dejun, Third Master of the Xiao Clan, Second Son of Xiao Rensen and Qian Kiene, Second Young Master of the Frozen Peaks, master of Ice Magic and Spiritual Healing.Betrothed to Young Master Huang Guanheng of Dragon's Nest.or the HenXiao/XiaoDery Magical AU Fantasy Drama no one asked for.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejun didn't understand what the big deal was; it was just a few guests from a far away land visiting the Frozen Peaks. It was not an uncommon occurrence for dignitaries from other countries to visit the Winter Temple.
> 
> And so what if one of them was the person Dejun was going to marry? They still shouldn't be making such a big deal out of this, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new multi-chapter fic I hope I could be hardworking enough to finish! It's been a while and I wanted to make my return thru a HenXiao/Xiaodery fanfic because this tag deserves all the love <3 I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

**Spirit of the Youth**

**Chapter 1**

_"The First Meeting"_

"Dejun-ah! Dejun-ah!" Qian Kun called out for his cousin's name as he searched for him in the Gardens of the Floral Palace.

His uncle, lordship of Frozen Peaks, had assigned Kun to look after his son, Young Lord Xiao Dejun, while they were away on a courtesy visit to the Blooming Fields. Kun had no problems with accepting the task. Knowing Dejun, the young lord was always such a good and polite boy. Although recently after getting to know some of the boys here in Blooming Fields, Dejun had gained a bit of a naughty streak, playing around the palace until dark.

Nightfall was nearing and his uncle had specifically instructed him not to allow Dejun to roam around the palace at night. Oh, if his uncle finds out Kun would surely be in big trouble.

"Dejun... Where are you?"

Young Lord Dejun giggled in mirth as he watched his Kun-ge frantically search for him. His large crystal blue eyes were glittering with delight, lips broken into a wide smile. He was hiding behind a peach rose bush in the West Wing Garden of the palace with the Young Master of Blooming Fields Na Jaemin and his cousin Liu Yangyang. They were playing a special kind of hide and seek where which the last one caught and found by the monster will be the winner. In this round, Kun was the monster.

Na Jaemin and Liu Yangyang were much better players than Dejun. He had no idea where the two might be hiding, after all the Floral Palace was absolutely huge and possibly full of secret hideouts that the two were more familiar of. He had considered using his spirit magic to find Na Jaemin and Liu Yangyang's soul energy, but his father had warned him about using his powers in such a way.

The important thing was Kun not finding him, and Dejun was in fact doing a good job because now, Kun was running towards the East Wing of the Floral Palace. Dejun let out another snicker when Kun had left, watching his cousin's retreating figure in a frantic mess. Once the coast was clear, Dejun stood up from his hiding place, patting off the leaves that had stuck to his white robes and fixing his ivory locks, braid already askew and messy from a whole afternoon of playing around in the gardens.

He was about to step out from his hiding place to search for Na Jaemin and Liu Yangyang when suddenly, Dejun hears rustling from the bushes behind him.

Dejun immediately turned toward the direction of the noise, instinctively grabbing for his lyre in a defensive stance, but he had left his instrument back in the study hall earlier that afternoon. The rustling grew louder making Dejun jump from his place. Whatever was behind those bushes was getting closer. And although Dejun wasn't completely defenseless, he still remained cautious. The West Wing Garden was located near the walls of the castle, so it was not impossible for a perpetrator to get inside.

_"Uhnn...",_ Dejun hears a low groan. _It sounded human,_ he thought.

He was a little braver when he stepped forward; trying to check what exactly was behind the bush. Even more pained groans and rustling could be heard, so Dejun decided to reveal the person behind the curious sounds. The Young Lord Xiao was ready to face whatever it was, but when he parted the bushes, he didn't expect to see a young boy groaning and clutching his body. He was obviously in severe pain.

Dejun quickly went to the aid of the young boy. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

The boy was sweating profusely; his red robes were tattered and covered in dirt. Dejun recognized the blood red robes and the dragon emblem that adorned his chest. Dejun was certain the injured intruder was surely from Dragon's Nest, under the rule of the Huang Clan.

_But what was a citizen of Dragon's Nest doing inside the Floral Palace walls, injured?_

"Uhnnngg!!" the boy groaned louder this time and immediately Dejun clapped his hands together. A blue light emitted from his palms and let them hover over the boy's aching body. Dejun knew his _Healing Light_ may not be as strong as that of his Kun-ge's yet, but he hoped it would at ease the boy's suffering even just a little.

Dejun could see his magic was effective as the boy appeared more relaxed, no longer scrunching his face in pain. This gave Dejun a better look at the stranger and he had to admit, the young boy, who was about the same age as his, had an intriguing face. The boy had sharp features: pert nose, sultry lips and a strong chin yet he had a softness about him that was subtly noticeable. Very attractive. Dejun caught himself and blushed. Now was not the time to ogle at a stranger.

Gaining back his focus, Dejun inspected the rest of the boy's body to make sure he had any severe wounds causing him to hiss in pain so badly. Dejun found none. If so, was the boy gravely ill then?

"I should call for help," Dejun whispered, halting emitting his Healing Light in order to reach for his robe's pocket. He was sure he kept a signal flare somewhere in there. Maybe he can throw out a signal to Kun for some assistance.

It startled Dejun though when suddenly the boy grasped for his left wrist, stopping him from reaching into his pocket.

Dejun stared at the trembling hand, gripping his wrist weakly. "D-don't... leave..."

The young lord shifted his gaze onto the boy's face. He was half awake and pleading for Dejun to stay. Dejun's eyes widened upon noticing the boy's blood red eyes. The irises were shaped like slits, similar to that of a snake, no... _a dragon._

Dejun returned his gaze to the hand holding him and found traces of black veins creeping up from inside the boy's robes extending to his hands. In Dejun's studies of medicine, he had never encountered such an illness before.

"Please... don't leave..."

Dejun, without hesitation, grasped the young boy's hands tightly in his own.

"I won't." he promised.

Dejun thought of an idea, something more powerful than his Healing Light that could help the boy with his agony. It was a technique his mother had taught him. Although Dejun had never tried it on anyone else before, he was sure it would work better than his Healing Light to alleviate the young boy's pain.

The strange boy was still in deep pain and Dejun had to tend to him fast. His mother had taught him this technique carefully, that only the direct descendants of the Qian Family could master. This required the patient to be relaxed and calm when he performed this, so Dejun made sure the other was comfortable. He gently places the young boy's head on his lap and began caressing the other's forehead softly with touches as light as a feather.

When he could see that the boy's features were calmer, he started...

Dejun began to sing.

**_\- 11 years later -_ **

"Young Master."

Renjun bows after closing the sliding door upon his entry to the Young Lord Huang Guanheng's bedroom. The room was painted a soft orange hue from the infamous red skies of Dragon's Nest. Unlit lanterns were hung across the ceiling, red silk and golden jewelry adorned the Young Master's room.

Huang Guanheng sat himself leisurely on a chaise lounge, red silk robe wrapped around him loosely, hair dishevelled in soft short raven curls.

He only gives Renjun a short glance for him to continue. Renjun rose from his stance, body straight and hands behind his back as he reported to his Young Master.

"Young Master, preparations are now done for your departure to Frozen Peaks." Renjun watched as his Young Master continued eating his bowl of Fire Grapes. "We leave tonight."

_Phew._

Renjun looked up at his Young Master to see him admiring the pit of Fire Grape in his fingers. His loose robe allowed a view of an image of a dragon's tail, wrapped around Guanheng's left arm. It looked like any common tattoo, if not for the dark smoke sizzling from the black ink painting his skin.

"Master! Your arm-"

_"My little dove."_

Renjun stops immediately in his tracks, his medicinal needles ready on hand to treat his Young Master. Huang Guanheng had a faraway look in his eyes, no longer focused on the pit in his hand. A warm breeze entered the chambers, clearing the smoke from his arm, making his hair to be more unkempt than it was earlier.

As if cutting himself from his own trance, Guanheng turns his head slowly to Renjun, eyes bloody red and iris like slits.

"I'll get to hear my little dove sing again. Wouldn't I?"

* * *

"Dejun! Quit moving around."

Dejun rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.

Kun had been braiding flowers into his hair for about an hour now and his neck was developing the worst strain in history. As much as he loved his cousin dearest, Dejun couldn't help but feel a need to punch Qian Kun in annoyance.

It was because Kun had been making such a fuss of today, since early this morning. (Well, to be terribly honest, everyone in the temple did.)

Dejun didn't understand what the big deal was; it was just a few guests from a far away land visiting the Frozen Peaks. It was not an uncommon occurrence for dignitaries from other countries to visit the Winter Temple.

And so what if one of them was the person Dejun was going to marry? They still shouldn't be making such a big deal out of this, _right?_

"Honestly! Is this completely necessary?" Dejun glared at the basket of flowers next to him. "I'm gonna look like a bird's nest when you're finished."

Kun continued with his careful braiding of Dejun's long ivory hair, inserting the white Winter Flowers in his strands accordingly.

"Well, if you weren't squirming around so much, I would have finished by now."

"It's because you're braiding my hair too tightly that I squirm so much!" whined Dejun. He yelped when Kun tugged at the hair he was holding. _"Ah-!_ See?"

"First of all, that one was intentional," Kun said.Dejun could feel the glare Kun was giving him from the back of his head. "Secondly, _yes,_ this is necessary," Kun continued. "You're presenting yourself to your promised, and tradition says you must look proper during your first meeting." Kun meant the ceremonial formal attire that has been a common part of the Frozen Peak's culture and etiquette since many centuries ago.

Dejun huffed in annoyance. _"Stupid tradition,"_ he murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Dejun huffed again.

Bored, he took a bunch of flowers from the basket next to him in his hands. Aside from the white winter flowers, there were other flowers of different species inside, some not even a kind that grew in the harsh chilly mountains of the Frozen Peaks.

"Where did you get so many flowers?"

Kun casually plucks one Spring Violet from the flowers in Dejun's hands and places them gently in one of the Young Lord Xiao's braided locks. "They're gifts from the Young Master Na, a congratulatory gift for your betrothal."

Dejun frowns even deeper. He shouldn't be surprised that the news had spread to different kingdoms already, even somewhere as far as Blooming Fields.

The news of his marital arrangement with the heir of the Huang Clan came to him a month ago. It was not uncommon for noblemen to be in an arranged marriage. After all, it was used to strengthen ties and build relations. But most often, marriages are arranged between minor clans and the head clan. Usually, it's very rare for a Head clan from another kingdom to allow its heir to marry a nobleman in a different kingdom, especially a kingdom so different from Frozen Peaks.

Dejun has never even met the Young Master Huang before. That's why it completely shocked him when last month a messenger from the noble family of the Huang Clan had arrived in their temple, presenting a scroll to his father about Huang Guanheng asking for Xiao Dejun's hand in marriage.

Everyone was left speechless. Including, _and especially,_ Dejun.

"I don't even know why he wants to marry me." Dejun whispered absentmindedly, not even minding whether or not Kun heard his words.

Kun tugged a few stray strands behind Dejun's ear as he pulled his cousin close. "I'm sure Young Master Huang has heard of my cousin's undeniable beauty." He smiles tenderly at Dejun, dimples peeking out as he arranged the younger man to face him. Kun had finished the Young Lord Xiao's braid already, adorned with the most beautiful assortment of flowers, forming a crown atop his head.

Dejun's gaze remain low though, not even trying to meet Kun's eyes. Kun audibly sighs in endearment, shaking his head at his younger cousin his own silvery locks swaying softly with his actions. The older tilts Dejun's chin so that he looks at him properly. Uncertainty and insecurity were displayed in Dejun's eyes and Kun's smile only becomes more tender.

"Believe me Dejun, Huang Guanheng would be absolutely lucky to have you as his fiance. He couldn't possibly ask for anyone better."

* * *

Dejun waited nervously at the temple doors. He was to enter upon the announcement of his title, and Dejun was well aware that on the other side of those doors was his betrothed, Young Master Huang Guanheng, probably seated on the left adjacent to his father. He would likely be seated opposite his fiance, so that they were facing each other.

Kun fixed his veil, making sure it draped gracefully, framing Dejun's small sharp face elegantly. It was tradition in the Xiao family and the Frozen Peaks that they present themselves wearing a ceremonial veil, threaded by the temple's priestess to grant them a good and lasting relationship, even before they get married.

His cousin stood before him to fix his veil from the front, making sure there were no creases. Kun took a few steps back to examine his younger cousin carefully.

"You look perfect." He smiled, but it drops as soon as he noticed the dejected look Dejun had on his face. "What's the matter?"

"I-," Dejun hesitated, casting his gaze even lower, elegant eyebrows scrunched in dismay. "I just wished Sicheng-Gege was here."

Kun stared with wide eyes, not expecting that from Dejun. But he couldn't blame his younger cousin. Kun was sure Dejun missed his older brother, Xiao Sicheng, very much. Sicheng's presence always calmed the youngest Xiao, and Dejun had not seen his brother in 2 years.

Kun took Dejun's small hands into his own, tenderly massaging the back of his palms in a sign of comfort. He smiles sadly at Dejun.

"I know... But it's okay. This is just an engagement ceremony. In two months time, you'll get to see Sicheng. It would be even better when you have him on your wedding."

Dejun grimaced. _"Wedding?_ I'm too nervous just meeting Young Master Huang, do you think I even have the courage to think of my wedding."

"Well, you two will be getting there soon enough." Kun tucks one last stray strand behind Dejun's ear, cradling Dejun's face with both his hands after. His cousin smiles at him, and Dejun had forgotten how Kun and his mother looked so much alike, Qian blood in their veins.

Dejun also wished his mother was there with him.

"LORD XIAO DEJUN, THIRD MASTER OF THE XIAO CLAN-"

"That's your cue." Kun lets go of Dejun's face, plastering a more formal expression on his own. It brought back the nervous butterflies to Dejun's stomach, the reality of their situation washing over him again.

"SECOND SON OF XIAO RENSEN AND QIAN KIYEN! SECOND YOUNG LORD OF THE FROZEN PEAKS! ALL RISE!"

The temple doors opened, revealing the pristine and elegant interior of the Winter Temple's Assembly Court. It was even more impressive now that it was decorated with an assortment of white to light colored flowers. It was also complemented by draperies of the softest silk, falling elegantly like water from the ceilings. His father had truly outdone himself with the flower arrangement.

Dejun's Father, Lord of Frozen Peaks Xiao Rensen, sat on his throne wearing the robes of the Clan Head, a much darker shade of blue from the rest. His face was stern and stoic like it usually was, but once his light blue eyes had turned its attention to Dejun's entrance, his gaze softened. Dejun met his father's gaze, his father giving him an encouraging nod.

The Young Lord continued in his steps, Kun and his White Knights trailing behind him. There were only a few people inside the hall, and even without glancing directly, through his periphery, Dejun could distinguish the blood red on his left.

The Huang Clan's gaze on him felt like fire. Hot and fierce.

Dejun dared not to look, not just yet, as he carefully continued on toward his place. He stopped a good distance from his father, the Huang Clan on his left, the right for theirs to place. Dejun gave his father a respectful bow, Kun and his White Knights doing the same simultaneously. Dejun turned to his left, again Kun and his White Knights follow him, and gave the visitors from the Huang Clan a polite bow.

As Dejun straightened himself from his stance, he finally got a good glance at his betrothed, Young Master Huang Guanheng.

For a moment, Dejun thought the air just got knocked out of his lungs at the sight of the Young Master Huang. He was impossibly charming; Short wavy raven locks, chiseled face, large golden eyes and a physique to be envious of. Huang Guanheng was clad in the royal robes of Dragon's Nest; a deep red surcoat embellished with golden dragons threaded across his chest over a black tunic. He, and even his entourage, was a stark contrast from the pristine decor of the Winter Temple.

A coup of red.

Huang Guanheng gave him a curt bow in return, a magnetizing smile on his handsome face. His eyes were so boldly keeping contact with Dejun's blue orbs, not a hint of anxiousness, and it made the Young Lord of Frozen Peaks even more skittish. And like a proper young master, a proper gentleman, Huang Guanheng offered his forearm to Dejun, raising it in front of him chest level. Huang Guanheng's smile never left his face while Dejun hasn't smiled the entire time he had stepped inside the Snow Temple.

With a shaky hand, Dejun places it on the offered arm and together, they turned to face Dejun's father, to Xiao Rensen.

Xiao Rensen is stoic, cold and clear, like ice. The patriarch of the Xiao Clan, Dejun's father raises his arms to them, closing his eyes as he began to chant _The Words of Blessing._ Dejun and Guanheng bowed their heads to receive the blessing. As Xiao Rensen whispers the last line of the chant, it had become much louder to Dejun's ears than the earlier lines.

_"May the Heavens bless my son and his soulmate."_

Dejun wanted to know what his father meant by it. What the words held. But he was soon snapped back into reality as he felt Huang Guanheng lower his arm, Dejun's hand still placed atop. Not wanting Dejun's hand to fall ungracefully, Guanheng caught and held it in his own, effectively surprising Dejun at the sudden act of intimacy.

The rest of the people had settled down in their places, including his father who was back on his throne.

Only Dejun and Guanheng stood, bodies facing each other. His hand was still on the Young Master Guanheng's. Soft fingers over calloused ones.

Dejun had no words, he blames his severe shyness. Not to mention Huang Guanheng looked even more riveting so close to him. It made Dejun uncomfortable.

Again and again he asked himself, why did the Young Master Huang want to marry him?

"You look very beautiful."

Dejun looked up, startled upon hearing Guanheng's words. He saw a soft smile on the Young Master Huang, eyes gazing at Dejun with tenderness. He noticed the small tug on Guanheng's lips, probably finding his blushed cheeks amusing. So bold, Huang Guanheng was, to even reach out for a stray strand of blonde locks from Dejun's face to tuck neatly beind his ear. And he would like to ignore how Huang Guanheng's hand had linger a second too long on his face, or his cheeks would color even more.

Huang Guanheng pulls back suddenly, like he had been burned by his own touch. And for a moment, Dejun thought it was because Huang Guanheng had felt uncomfortable. He soon dismissed his thoughts as he watched Huang Guanheng rummage around the pocket of his trousers. The Young Master had fished out a velvet box with gold trimmings from his pocket. He smiled down at Dejun again, his focus completely on him as he offered the red box to the Young Lord Xiao.

Dejun stared at him confused, silently asking what the velvet box was. Huang Guanheng just smiles at him wider, finally opening the box with his nimble fingers. Dejun gasped when Huang Guanheng had revealed the content.

It was a golden ring, shaped like a twirling dragon, in its mouth was a shining red ruby.

It was beautiful, and looked too precious. Before Dejun could even protest, Huang Guanheng had already reached for his right hand, clasping them on his own, as carefully as possible, he slipped the ring on Dejun's finger.

"Young Master Huang, this is-"

"It's a family heirloom," Guanheng interrupted and Dejun looked up when he did. "My great grandfather had given it to his wife as a promise of their eventual union. An engagement ring. I would like you to have it."

"Young Master Huang-"

"Guanheng."

Dejun stopped again, his eyebrows furrowed at Huang Guanheng's tender smile.

"I would prefer if you call me Guanheng." He requested. "...and in return, if I may be so bold, I would prefer to call you Dejun."

Dejun was stunned. He truly was, with everything. Huang Guanheng's attire, his appearance, his actions, his requests - all baffled Dejun. He turned slightly to Kun, who gave him an encouraging nod in return.

Dejun lowered his gaze for a moment, before taking in a deep breath. He let go of Huang Guanheng's hand, and Dejun thought the Young Master's smile had dropped slightly. But he bows at him nonetheless, ignoring such thoughts.

"You may, if that is what you wish," Dejun answered. "I am in your care... Guanheng."

His head was still low in a bow but Dejun could feel Huang Guanheng step back, as the Young Master, too, bowed to Dejun.

"And you, I shall take care of... Dejun."

Dejun's father spoke to announce a congratulations followed by everyone's cheers and applause. But to Dejun, it remained white noise.

For he did not know the reason, that despite them having met for the first time, why suddenly he was enamored by one that is Huang Guanheng.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Yey! 
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank you for making it this far! I hope you like the first chapter and leave a kudos and comment <3 
> 
> I'd like to thank my beloved nctzen eonnie, [Ice_CherryBombedbyTY ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY) for helping me beta this <3 much love~ Go check out her works as well!!! 
> 
> Please stay tuned for more chapters and updates! Would also post this on my wattpad ^^ Thank you again everyone!


	2. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huang dignitaries peolong their stay in Frozen Peaks to acquaint their Young Master with Dejun. Dejun already has a lot in his mind, but one letter adds more to his thoughts.

_Chapter 2_

_The Invitation_

"LONG LIVE THE HUANG AND XIAO CLAN!"

* * *

After the engagement ceremony, the dignitaries from the Huang Clan had requested Lord Xiao Rensen if their party could stay in Frozen Peaks for a few more days. It was so that the Young Master Huang and the Young Lord Dejun could get themselves more acquainted as a newly engaged couple. As soon as Dejun's father had agreed to their request, guest chambers were prepared for the dignitaries of the Huang Clan.

Of course Dejun, as always, had no choice.

That night, Huang Guanheng had bid him farewell by taking his hand and placing a chaste and gentle kiss on top.

More and more, Dejun thought of how bold Huang Guanheng was, probably a distinct characteristic of people from Dragon's Nest. Daring, feisty and active. More and more, Dejun thought of ways how he could possibly handle him, handle the sudden presence of Huang Guanheng in his life. And frankly, Dejun had no idea how he would do so.

It had slowly been sinking in the more he thought about it.

Dejun was officially tied to someone.

* * *

Dejun was in his bedroom, a humble space that only had a bed, a vanity and a study table. There was no need for a closet since the handmaidens would always prepare his clothes for the day. A personal bath was also unnecessary since Dejun preferred the relaxing ambience of the Steaming Springs, the Winter Temple's bath house, more than having his own drawn into his quarters.

 _Live your life as simple as you can,_ Dejun's father would say. He knew his father's words were difficult to do, considering the title he held and the responsibility that came with it, but Dejun lives by that phrase. Simplicity is after all but a commodity that is hard to come by for people like Dejun. But he does like the thought that among the Seven Clans of Weishen, the Xiao Clan, although very conservative, was the most understated in the land.

It was why it remained a mystery as to how in the world someone as enigmatic and powerful as Huang Guanheng would find any interest in Xiao Dejun.

Dejun sighed heavily as he brushed his long ivory strands, loosening them from the binding braid he had worn earlier. He'd been sitting for a good hour just getting his hair free of stray petals and excess leaves his cousin had _oh so generously_ decorated in his crown. Curse Kun and his incessant need to make Dejun look like a wandering bouquet.

He glanced at the basket where he placed the flowers in his head. Kun said they had been sent by Prince Na of Blooming Fields as a present to congratulate Dejun on his engagement.

Gazing at the Prince's gift of flowers placed within the basket lead his mind to wander off to the thought of summers and Blooming Fields. Laughter, running, hiding, youth, comprised of his memorable summers at Blooming Fields, spent together with his friends.

Dejun wondered how his friends were faring. He had not seen them in a while. After all, Dejun hadn't visited Blooming Fields for over a year now.

He missed Jaemin, the ever smiling young prince of the Floral Palace, along with his mischievous cousin, Liu Yangyang. He even missed Seo Donghyuck, the second young prince of Bear Mountains, whose mischief could only rival those of Yangyang's.

They always used to play with each other every summer in the Floral Palace whenever a clan meeting was held at Blooming Fields. It granted them hours and hours of play time, running around the gardens of the palace with Kun chasing after them while Sicheng and Na Yuta (Jaemin's older brother) simply shook their heads in ~~endearment~~ amusement.

Summer was Dejun's favorite time of the year. But ever since Dejun had turned 16 two years ago, his father no longer brought him to the clan meetings, only to be accompanied by his elder brother Sicheng. He had discovered that even Seo Donghyuck no longer went with the dignitaries of Bear Mountains, leaving the role to his own older brother, heir of the Seo Clan, Youngho.

Dejun wished things were just like then, fun and carefree in its simple little way. But they were no longer youngsters and Dejun was no longer a child. They had a responsibility to each of their clans and Dejun to Frozen Peaks.

Staring down at the golden dragon ring on his finger, Dejun's thoughts led to Huang Guanheng.

Dejun had no idea why the Young Master Huang made him feel so uneasy, so unsure of himself. Young Master Huang was so charming and elegant, noted Dejun. Quite different from himself.

Why would someone like _him_ would take interest to someone like Dejun?

Dejun decides to dismiss his thoughts. It had been a long day and he thought it would be best to get some rest. Blowing the light off of the candle on his vanity, Dejun made his way to his bed. He settled himself softly on the mattress, staring up the huge window next to him where he had the most perfect view of the 9 moons of the cosmos, shining over his room as the intesity of its light was amplified by the pristine white walls encasing him.

That night as he lay in bed, Dejun slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Huang Guanheng and his charming, familiar smile.

* * *

Dejun had woken up to the smell of honey lemon tea and his cousin setting down his robes for the day. Usually, it was one of the handmaidens assigned to Dejun that would prepare them. But once in a while, he would find Kun doing the task himself.

"Good morning," Dejun greeted sleepily, still barely awake as he stretched his little limbs. His hair was completely tangled in all places, messy and unruly, earning him a motherly sigh from Kun as he watched him. Kun took a comb from Dejun's vanity and approached him, sitting on his bed as he prompted Dejun to turn his back on him so Kun may brush his golden strands.

Dejun always wondered how early Kun had to wake up every morning, with his turquoise robes already neatly pressed around his body, his own short silver locks already tied in a proper braided bun adorned with a flower hair ornament to keep it in place.

Kun was a proper Qian Man. A proper representation of a man from Frozen Peaks; elegant, groomed and conservative.

Not very much like Dejun.

"You're thinking of unnecessary things again, aren't you?" Kun asked in a stern tone. Dejun was taken aback, quickly glancing at Kun who was already glaring at him from behind.

"I- I was not-"

"Xiao Dejun, whatever it is you are thinking, please dismiss it." Kun said, settling Dejun back to his previous position as he continued preparing his hair. "Your thoughts are loud. I can hear them without need of your words."

"I told you I wasn't-"

Kun only clicks his tongue at him while continuing to fix Dejun's hair. Kun had taken a sky blue silk ribbon from Dejun's vanity, wrapping it tightly around Dejun's ponytail.

When he was done, Kun took Dejun's clothes for the day and handed it to him. His outfit consisted of a transluscent blue silk robe with snowflake embroidery at the hem over a simple white linen robe. It was fastened by a turquoise waist sash that had the crest of the Xiao Clan, a flying winter dove sewn on its center.

"Please get ready, we will be joining Young Master Guanheng and his entourage at the Banquet Hall for breakfast." Kun instructed.

 _Of course we're having breakfast together,_ Dejun sighed inwardly. Kun excused himself, bowing to Dejun before turning for the door. Dejun could only stare at Kun's retreating figure, sliding his door closed before letting out a heavy sigh. He stared down at his clothes for today.

Dejun could already tell it was going to be a long day ahead.

* * *

Dejun arrived moments later at the Banquet Hall where everyone, including his father Xiao Rensen and the Young Master Huang, were already settled in their places at the long dining table. Before approaching them, Dejun, escorted by Kun and two of his White Knights, all bowed to them then proceeded his way to the dining table.

Dejun approached his father first, greeting him a good morning. Xiao Rensen, stoic as he is, soften his gaze at the sight of his youngest, reaching for his cheek to caress in greeting. Dejun gave his father a soft smile in return, before turning to their other guest.

Huang Guanheng was wearing a more casual look today, wrapped in a deep red satin robe under a thick gold mantle with fur on the hems to keep him warm. The Young Master Huang's hair was much more loose than the sleek brushed up do he had yesterday. He let his naturally wavy raven locks fall down his face effortlessly, tucking a few strands behind his ears to keep him comfortable. Dejun thought this made the young Huang look younger and less intimidating.

"Good morning, Master Guanheng."

Guanheng smiled at him cheerfully, bright like the sun had just rose in their dining hall. "Good morning, Lord Dejun."

Guanheng was situated beside his own cousin, Huang Renjun, who was sitting quietly that for a moment Dejun got distracted. Huang Renjun notices him and gives Dejun a quirk of his eyebrow. But before Dejun could react, Kun had already pulled the chair for him to sit on.

There was a hushed atmosphere at the dining hall. Nothing could be heard except for the quiet munching and clinking of wooden chopsticks on ceramic bowls. Dejun didn't know whether he prefered silence over awkward conversations with Young Master Guanheng, but at the moment it appeared not speaking was certainly more ideal.

Although such silence would sometimes be disrupted by his father making small talk.

"Young Master Huang, how are you liking your visit in the Frozen Peaks?"

Huang Guanheng set down his utensils and smiled at Lord Xiao. "It's fantastic. It's such a great contrast to Dragon's Nest that it fascinates me and my people. The snowy mountains, the frozen lakes, the pristine architecture of the temples-," Guanheng responded. He then glanced at Dejun before adding, "-everything's beautiful."

"Thank you for such kind words, Young Master Huang," Xiao Rensen said and bowed his head in gratitude. "I hope you would take your time touring around the temple complex. I don't mean to boast, but it is quite the sight to see. I'm sure Dejun would love to accompany you."

"I would?" Dejun's eyebrows shot up, fish midway to his mouth when his name was mentioned. "Ow!" Kun gave him a painful nudge. Dejun glared at Kun for a moment, where his cousin only replied with a raised eyebrow, before he gave Guanheng an obviously painful smile. "-Of course... I would love to show you around."

Guanheng replied with a smile of his own, completely unbothered. "Well, if Lord Dejun has so graciously offered then I shall take him up on that."

"Fantastic," Dejun whispered, trying his best not to sound as sarcastic as possible. But if Kun's second painful nudge to his side was any indication, then Dejun must certainly was not able to hide it.

* * *

Dejun's most favorite thing in the world, if he was ever going to be materialistic, was his lyre, _Songstress._

It was a gift from his mother, Qian Kiyen, before he had left Frozen Peaks to wander the world as a nomad, wanting to expound his learning in Spiritual Arts. Every now and then, he gets a messenger dove from his mother telling him of his whereabouts and of course, how he was doing. He would often ask about how Dejun and Sicheng were doing as well, or if their father wasn't overworking himself too much.

Even at an unknown distance, Qian Kiyen remains a mother and husband to his children and Xiao Rensen respectively.

Songstress was a white lyre, handcrafted masterly by Dejun's mother himself. An assortment of flowers were etched along the smooth and shiny body. The strings were made of light silver that looked like thin ice. Dejun even tied a long blue ribbon charm with a pendant of a flying dove at the bottom to personalize.

Dejun was seating by the porch of one of the Study Temples. It was one of his favorite spots in the Winter Temple Complex. The Study Temple was located in front of the White Lake, a body of water that had remained frozen for centuries. Dejun and his brother Sicheng would often stay there. They would sit by the porch to spend their entire day just laughing, chasing Morning Roosters, dancing and singing to wonderful songs, until their father would come to get them for dinner and they all walk hand in hand back to the main temple.

How he missed those days.

"That was beautiful," someone spoke. Dejun didn't even realize he was playing his lyre until it was mentioned and stops his fingers mid-strum. He immediately snapped his head to the intruder.

It was Young Master Guanheng approaching him, who was accompanied again by Huang Renjun, his cousin and according to Kun, Guanheng's personal doctor. 

He raised himself from the floor boards of the Temple's porch as Huang Guanheng and Huang Renjun approached him. He gave both a bow to which they returned. Huang Guanheng smiled at him as he raised from his bow.

"I've always wanted to hear you play. Renjun told me you were excellent and it seems he was correct."

Dejun glanced at Renjun, whose face seemed aloof. For a moment, Dejun thought that Huang Renjun just wasn't very fond of him, considering the way he had raised an eyebrow at him in the dining hall. But he offers another bow to Dejun when he spoke.

"My father and I used to watch the Qian Family's Annual Musicals here in Frozen Peaks. I saw you play your lyre with your mother when I was young, I thought it was very impressive."

Huang Renjun was a proper looking man, giving almost a similar vibe as Kun. His raven locks were much shorter, straight and neatly styled. He wore a wine red robe that had longer flaps on its sleeves, almost similarly designed as the clothes in Frozen Peaks, with a dark gold floral scarf slung over his neck.

Huang Renjun was very beautiful. His face was small, nose thin and eyes round, framed by long lashes. His skin glowed even under the gloomy weather of Frozen Peaks. His features reminded Dejun of the snow fairies the elderly priests would tell them when they were young.

Such a gorgeous man next to Huang Guanheng, only befitting.

There was silence for a few moments, just Huang Guanheng, Huang Renjun and Dejun in the middle of a tense atmosphere.

"Thank you, Master Huang." Dejun bowed, feeling himself smile tightly. He hoped Guanheng didn't notice. And if the slight drop of his expression was any indication, Dejun ignored it.

"Renjun... Would you mind giving me and Lord Dejun a moment alone?"

Dejun raised his head to Guanheng, just about the same time as Renjun glanced at his cousin. Renjun didn't speak, but Dejun noticed the slight squint in his eyes, as if asking Guanheng his intentions without using any words.

"Wasn't it the reason we stayed here a few more days is so that my betrothed and I could spend some time getting to know each other?" Guanheng smiled at his cousin. He even tilted his head to the side. "I'd like to exercise that privilege."

Renjun just squints his eyes further at Guanheng. But nevertheless, Renjun slowly stepped back and politely bowed at Guanheng and Dejun before retreating the Study Temple. It was silent the moment Renjun's footsteps were out of earshot.

Dejun had gotten distracted by Renjun's departure that he did not even realize that he was left alone with Huang Guanheng standing on the porch of the Study Temple. Dejun didn't dare to speak first, too nervous, too shy to be alone with the Huang young master. The tense atmosphere made Dejun feel cold. He unconsciously rubbed his arms to keep him warm.

"Oh no- Are you cold?" Dejun whipped his head to Guanheng, who was now taking off his fur coat. His eyes widen as he watched the Young Master Huang approach Dejun, ready to drape the garment over him.

"No, no- It's fine! I'm okay-," Dejun quickly said, stopping Guanheng from his actions.

"Are you sure?" Guanheng confirmed, coat still in his hands.

Despite his insistence that Dejun wear his coat, it was obvious who needed it more. Guanheng's hands were trembling as they held his coat. His nose slowly reddening, cheeks blushing. But he remained persistent, still holding up the garment to Dejun.

The Young Lord Xiao sighed. He approached Guanheng and took the jacket from his hands. And just when Guanheng thought Dejun was going to wear it around his body, the shorter man envelopes Guanheng in his own fur coat, tugging it carefully around his shoulders to make sure he was snug.

Dejun wasn't looking at Guanheng but instead busied himself with fixing the lapels of the taller's coat.

"I'm from the Frozen Peaks, Young Master, where it's ice and snow the entirety of the year. Trust me, I've experienced cold much worse than this," Dejun spoke softly. "You on the other hand, are not accustomed to the cold. So it is better for you to have your jacket-"

He raised his head to look up at the man in front of him. But Dejun stopped mid-sentence when he realized how close he was to Huang Guanheng. His face was mere inches and Dejun had his hands on Guanheng's chest.

Guanheng's golden eyes found Dejun's blue ones. It was like staring at the middle of a bonfire, bright and warm. It felt close, and friendly. Again that sense of familiarity washing over Dejun, but he couldn't very much pinpoint where it came from.

It was careless of Dejun to have come so close to Guanheng. It was dangerous.

Before the moment could take a second longer, Dejun stepped away, two steps back, to give them just the right amount of space. Dejun ignored the way Guanheng's features dropped, like the brightness had dimmed ever so slightly.

"So, uhm... Yes," Dejun started awkwardly. "Uh... I- You shouldn't loose your coat, you would be needing it. This isn't the most pleasant weather in Weishen."

Guanheng smiled at him once more, regaining his spirits quickly.

"I rather like it actually. Better than the humid weather in Dragon's Nest." Guanheng then looks down at his coat. "But I must admit, I've never worn such thick and heavy clothing. In Dragon's Nest, we don't usually wear 5 layers of robes."

Dejun couldn't help but giggle at Guanheng's joke, catching himself off guard. It seemed to have caught the Young Master Huang off guard as well.

"I-" Dejun stammered but Guanheng stopped him with a chuckle of his own.

It was low and genuine that made Guanheng even more youthful. Dejun just stared at him confused and well, mesmerized. Young Master Huang was so very handsome, undeniably, but laughing like this made him even more so.

Guanheng had regained himself, resorting to a fond smile he directed at Dejun.

"You finally laughed."

Dejun stared at the young man confused. "What?"

Guanheng threw another tender smile before looking down. "I just- I don't know, I felt that you were uncomfortable whenever you were with me. But I saw you with your cousin, while you were playing the lyre, interacting with your father..." Guanheng slowly took Dejun's hand, the one with the golden dragon ring he gave, in his own.

"I hope you become more comfortable around me too, Dejun."

When Guanheng looks up, Dejun met his shining golden orbs. It held emotion, too many for Dejun to distinguish all, but one he recognized well.

_Hope._

Perhaps Dejun had made the Young Master worried with his uneasiness, but could you blame him? He's only met the boy yesterday, know absolutely nothing about Guanheng, and yet the entire kingdom seem to want them to be all chummy and familiar like they're not supposed to be tied together their entire lives.

But, it wasn't fair for Guanheng. Guanheng who was trying. Guanheng who was putting an effort. Guanheng who was thinking of Dejun more than his own.

No one expects Dejun to be completely comfortable with the whole situation. He's never experienced anything like this before. Anything close to this situation even.

But he will put the effort.

"Young Master Guanheng, I-"

"Young Lord!"

Dejun was stopped by rushed heavy footsteps entering the study hall making their way towards them. It was Kun's White Knights, who hurriedly made their way to the two nobles. They let go immediately as the White Knights approach them. One of them steps forward as they all bow to Dejun and Guanheng simultaneously.

"Young Lord Dejun, Young Master Huang, you are summoned to the Winter Temple's Main Hall by Lord Rensen."

"My father?" Dejun stepped closer to the White Knight. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"A letter had arrived today, my lord, as well for the young master."

Guanheng stepped forward. "From who?"

* * *

"Calm down, Dejun. Nothing bad happened," Kun said.

Dejun furrowed his brows in confusion. "Then, what happened?"

Dejun stared as it was his father who stepped forward, approaching his son. In his robes, Xiao Rensen took out a rolled scroll. Dejun noticed the seal was broken and the string already detached. Xiao Rensen handed the scroll to his son, accepting it with careful hands. As he caught another glimpse of the scroll's seal, Dejun immediately recognized whom it was from.

"This is-"

"An invitation from the Nie Ching Temple to start your studies on the Advanced Magical Arts." Dejun's father finished. "The Nie Ching Temple is the most prestigious school for learning the Magical Arts. It is time you enhanced your abilities and learn other crafts."

Dejun raised his head. "Is Kun-ge also coming?"

"I was invited to instruct on Spiritual Magic Regeneration and Medicine Brewing," Kun answered. "Sicheng will also be there to teach Cultivation of Ice Magic."

Dejun's eyes widen. Was it true? After two years, ever since Sicheng had decided to stay in Nie Ching Temple to further his studies, Dejun was finally going to reunite with his brother.

"The scroll arrived today, with Young Master Guanheng's invitation as well. Lectures start in a week, you leave with Kun by then." Xiao Rensen had said curtly.

The Xiao Patriarch stepped forward, placing a hand over Dejun's shoulder. Dejun felt his father squeeze him gently, before reaching his hand to Dejun's braided locks. His father's gaze softens.

"Dejun, you're already of age. Already an amazing young man. In your stay in the temple, you must become a master, so you may lead our clan as well as support your betrothed's."

Dejun felt the gaze in the back of his head intensify. But he dared not to glance.

Not everyone, even if they were noble, got the chance to be invited to the Nie Ching Temple of Magical Arts. It was a prestige that only recognized sorcerers were given. Dejun knows he will be Clan Leader someday, to which clan he was not sure of yet. But to become a Clan Leader, one must be powerful enough to protect his people, no matter what, and in the face of evil, one must be ready to battle.

Dejun swallowed his uncertainty, his insecurities. He was Xiao Dejun, son of Xiao Rensen and Qian Kiyen, second young lord of Frozen Peaks, third master of the Xiao Clan, and now, Consort of the Huang Clan. 

He was to fail nobody. 

"I know, Father. I will not disappoint you."

Dejun felt his father tuck a stray golden strand behind his ear.

"Son, you never will."

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stephyssssss) for updates and fanart <3  
> Please let me know what you think on the comments section <3 Leave a Kudos while you're at it, hahahaha jk! (but pretty puhlease ***)


End file.
